


Alexander Hamilton's (First?) Birthday

by Snoelled



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton's Birthday, And one MENTION of showering together (totally to conserve water guys), Because It's His Bday Today, F/F, Have a Good Day, I'm a sucker for non-binary characters, I'm also a sucker for Alex/John, M/M, Non-Binary Peggy, Rated T for like two vague innuendos, non-binary Lafayette, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoelled/pseuds/Snoelled
Summary: Alexander Hamilton never really celebrated his birthday. It wasn’t something that ever particularly bothered him, per say, but rather that he just never gave it thought. So when it roles around during his first year with his new friends in New York, he completely forgets about it. That is, until he's reminded by said friends.ORThe one where the author is entirely selfish and just wanted to write about everyone loving on and caring about Alexander.-Alternatively Titled: SURPRISE! It's Your Birthday!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is all good feelings and fluff enjoy this self-indulgent mess that was written in an hour and not proof read. I also wanted to post a new chapter of my fic as a gift for Ham's bday but I like this much better.

Alexander Hamilton never really celebrated his birthday. It wasn’t something that ever particularly bothered him, per say, but rather that he just never gave it thought. Growing up in the Caribbean in a poor town no one could afford gifts or any food that wasn’t strictly necessary (aka the smallest amount they could get by with), so throwing parties wasn’t a thing. Nor was getting things from your family that wasn’t immediately needed either. Birthdays just weren’t really a thing. So, Alex never celebrated his birthday. But, Alexander Hamilton no longer lives in the Caribbean.

\---

It's 3 A.M. when Alexander finally goes to sleep on a Tuesday night, early for him, but the crew wanted to go out to a bar the next day after work. Why everyone decided it'd be a good idea to go grab drinks on a Wednesday he doesn't know, but Alexander Hamilton never could turn down his friends pleading eyes and begging, especially when John and Eliza give him puppy eyes combined with Angelica's motherly glares. He's been weakened by American society, but for some reason he doesn't mind in the slightest. 

Alexander doesn't wake up to his alarm. Instead, he wakes up to the sun shining too brightly even through the curtains. Which is weird, because it's a weekday, and he always wakes up before the sun to make it to the subway on time... "I'm gonna be late!" Alex screeches to himself before he flings his hand to the bedside table, flailing to find his phone to check the time as he launches himself out of bed. When he finally clicks on his phone and brings it to his face, he isn't greeted by his background and the time. Rather, there's a large sticky-note covering the screen. Alexander has to click his phone back off and squint at the sloppy handwriting in red pen in order to read it. 

'Don't panic! You have the day off! I'm in the kitchen (unless I'm peeing... then... well ya know XD) -John <3'

After a long sigh of relief at the notice that he isn't late for work, Alexander peels of the sticky-note to read the time like he first intended. 9:00. Alexander groans and covers his face, feeling like he's wasted a perfectly good day already. 9 o'clock was really much too late to be waking up on weekday, work or not. 

Slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and throwing his hair into a sloppy bun, Alexander walked out to where his boyfriend for almost a year now, John Laurens, said he would be. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" John said to Alex as soon as he walked through the doorway and sat on a counter, pressing a kiss to his forehead before reaching past him to grab a pan. "Why don't I have work?" One-track mind that Alexander guy has, honestly. "George gave everyone in the crew the day off as a reward or something." John replied vaguely, knowing his explanation was common enough that it would suffice, leaning close again to press another loving peck to Alex's nose this time with a giggle. "Why do I get the feeling that Martha was involved in that decision?" Alex said, eliciting a laugh from John. "Probably because there's a ninety percent chance she was. Anyways, I'm making pancakes! Blueberry or chocolate?" "Chocolate! It's like you don't even know me John. I'm offended." Alex mocked, bringing his hand up to his chest in faux offense. John laughed again, turning to start the pancakes.

After an unhealthy amount of chocolate pancakes, the two lounged on the couch catching up on a Netflix series they hadn't had the time to watch between work and using what little downtime they had for more, uh, "self-indulgent" activities (if you know what I mean). After about only an hour and a half later, John announced to Alex that he wanted to go out to lunch. "John! It's only like 11 o'clock! We literally just ate breakfast." John sighed sarcastically in response. "Yah but by the time we shower, get ready, and make it out the door to where ever we decide to go to lunch it'll be like an hour. Plus we have to walk there, which is like another ten minutes. So really it'll be closer to twelve!" Alex just stared at John with an 'are you actually serious right now' look. John just stuck out his lower lip and blinked his eyes wide and innocently in response. "No, no, no! That's not fair! Using the puppy face is not fair!" John let out a faint whimper to go with his pleading face. "Fine," Alexander groaned out as he stood up. "But we're showering together." Alex walked off towards the bathroom, leaving John in the living room alone as he jumped up, letting out a "Whoop!" of victory. 

If Alexander knew why John wanted him out of the house for lunch he would have never agreed. John knew Alex never celebrated his birthday; Alex himself told him one night while they were laying in bed after celebrating John's. Alex also told him that he often forgot about it. That one time, he was filling out paperwork for something at his college when he got to the date of birth section and didn't know what to write. He checked after he got home, realizing he got the month right but the day wrong. His birthday was January 11th, but he had written January 21st. So, knowing Alexander would forget all about his own birthday, he had gotten the gang together and made plans for a surprise birthday party. He'd even gotten George Washington to give everyone the day off, which wasn't all that hard really, the man was always looking for excuses to make Alexander take breaks, relax, and actually live his life and have fun. So while the two young men were off on their impromptu lunch date, six of their friends barged into their apartment, immediately starting to set up for the party knowing they only had about two hours to get everything done. 

Lafayette and Eliza were in charge of food, Hercules decorations, Angelica planned and organized everything, and Maria and Peggy were moral support. It was the perfect team. Well, perfect other than the fact that Peggy kept steeling bites of the snack arrangements Lafayette and Eliza had set up. They had just finished setting up when everyone's phones went off. 

JohnnyNinjaTurtle: 'On our way back! Thanks again everyone for doing this <3 He's gonna love it.'

Alexander and John were walking hand in hand on their way back to their apartment, filled with a serene sense of happiness from the feeling of the cold wind against their warm jackets and intertwined hands, pressed up against each other's sides. Just two years ago if someone had told Alexander this is where he would be, he would of died from happiness. Drowned himself in his own overjoyed and disbelieving tears. He almost had the day he had started dating John, the same day John told him he loved him. The past was like a distant dream to him now. He felt as if he had always lived here in America with his friends. He didn't have a family in the Caribbean. He had a father and mother in the George and Martha Washington, he had eight sisters and brothers (and non-binary siblings), he had one ever loving beacon of light. The past now to Alex is like a story he read of a boy that will motivate him for the rest of his life, but doesn't, didn't, actually exist. It doesn't need to when everything he needs is right here in the present.

When they finally pushed open their apartment door, that feeling inside Alex welled up so much it overflowed immediately into tears. There, in his living room,  _his and John's living room_ , was every one of his close friends, standing with balloons in their hands and screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" at him before he could register what was happening. Alexander choked back a sob. "You... you guys didn't... I didn't even know..." John wrapped his arms around Alex from behind, pulling him back into a firm hug. "You deserve it Alexander. Plus, after learning you'd never had a birthday party you can't expect me not to do anything about it! So we decided to throw you your very first official classic American birthday party!" Alexander laughed over another sob, bringing his hands up to rub the tears out of his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered to everyone in the room, each of them smiling at him so sincerely it made his heart ache.

"Can we eat the cake now?" "PEGGY!" Everyone yelled in unison, annoyed and laughing at their friend. "You ruined the moment." Lafayette pouted. Everyone laughed again, then turned to look at Alex, who was now looking sheepish and awkward, now knowing what to do with everyone's attention on him. After all, he had no idea what birthday parties were supposed to be like. "How about we do presents instead, since Alex and I just ate." John suggested. While everyone nodded and separated to grab their presents and sit on the couch or the floor, Alex tensed in John's arms. "P-presents?" He squeaked. "Yah! Presents are a huge part of the classic birthday party!" John reassured Alex, guiding him to the recliner in the living room. When Alex sat down on John's legs who was in the chair, John leaned forward and said softly to Alexander "It's ok, I know you don't like gifts all that much, but it really is a big thing. We did it at everyone else's parties, remember?. Just this once, ok? We don't have to do this any other year. I promise." Alexander let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and nodded his ok. 

"Who goest first?" Eliza asks, looking at Alex from where she's sitting next to her girlfriend Maria on the couch. Alexander shrugs awkwardly, "I didn't know we were doing this so... it doesn't matter to me who goes first I guess." When everyone looks around and shrugs at each other at that, Peggy pipes up. "Well since no one else will go, I will!" And they hop up to drop their gift in Alexander's lap. It's a heavy rectangular box wrapped in balloon paper and there's a card on top. "Just a warning," they say once they're seated again. "My card and gift aren't very serious cause I figured you'd need some comedic relief with how sappy everyone else's are." Alex laughs in response. "I appreciate you looking out for me there Pegs." "Anytime." The card, when Alexander opens it, plays mariachi music and he can't help but bust out laughing at whatever stupid slogan it said inside. He tears open the wrapping to reveal "Cards Against Humanity" and can't help but laugh again. "Really Peggy?" He says through his laughter but gets up to hug her anyways with a promise that they'll play it later.

Hercules goes next, handing him a giant gift bag. "Jesus Mulligan what is in this thing!?" His question is quickly answered when he digs through the tissue paper to reveal four shirts, two t-shirts and two nice button downs for work. Alex's eyes soften when he sees them, but it quickly turns to laughter when he realizes what's on the shirts. One of the t-shirts says "Puck Folitics" on it in blue and red, the other says "Carib-bae-an". Through his laughter and tears Alexander manages to croak out "Where did you even find these? These are fantastic! Oh my God!" He hugs Hercules too, and after they hug Hercules holds him at arms length with a large hand on his slim shoulder and says, "My gift comes with one more thing." He digs around in his pocket for a second before producing a piece of paper that says "One Free Hand-Tailored Complete Suit Set" on it in standard font. "Mulligan! Come on now you don't have to-" "Alex I've been begging you all year to let me tailor you a suit. Now I finally have an excuse to make you do it because it's a gift so you have to take it." Alex just sighs his defeat. "Fine fine." 

Maria Reynolds follows, and while her and Alexander don't know each other much aside from one another's shitty pasts and bed sheets, she smiles genuinely as she hands him a cute pink envelope with his name written on it in her perfect loopy cursive. She doesn't move to sit back down when he opens it. The card is handmade in a good way on Photoshop or InDesign like only a graphic design major like Maria could manage. The front type says 'To a Dear Friend,' and the inside has 'May you have found everything you were looking for this past year' typed out on it. The left page of the inside has a hand written message on it. Alex looks up at her emotionally from his seat, and she's smiling gently back. 

_Dear Alexander,_

_The years have not been kind to us. But this year, I believe we have both found what we needed. Even though our relationship has been bumpy in the past, I'm looking forward to getting to know you like I should have when I first met you. I think we both need a do over. Life doesn't offer enough second chances. So what do you say?_

_Love, Maria ~~Reynolds~~ :)_

Alexander looks up at her again, this time more emotional, and stands up to pull her into a tight hug. She returns it eagerly and whispers "thank you" into his shoulder. "Don't thank me." He whispers back. "It was both of us. But really I should be thanking you." When they pull back they're both smiling brightly. Everyone else is slightly confused, but that's ok, because Maria and Alexander are happy with one another. And that's all it takes for Eliza to break into a wide smile too. 

When Lafayette goes, Alexander was not prepared for their gift. He really never could be prepared for someone to hand him something like that in a box and have him open it in front of all of his friends. There's no card when it's placed in his lap. He should've known what was coming when he noticed how Lafayette was trying to keep in their laughter and practically skipped back to their seat on the floor next to his boyfriend. The wrapping is all confetti patterned, and John has moved to lean forward over Alexander's back to see it. He tears the paper off to find a cardboard box. Lafayette's trying their damn hardest not to laugh at this point, and Alex is beyond suspicious. He squints at his friend as he tears the box to see inside. As soon as he notices it, he immediately covers the top with his hands and whips his head up, red as a tomato. "LAFAYETTE!" He yells, incredulous. Lafayette's howling at this point, tears forming from how hard they're laughing. "What is it?" John says from behind him. "I didn't get to see!" Alexander refuses to show him, squirming until he's out of his boyfriends grip and running to his room, placing the offending box under his bed. When he comes back out into the living room still blushing red, everyone's gaping and laughing at Lafayette. "You TOLD them?!?!" Alexander screeches. Alex doesn't recall ever being so embarrassed in his life.

Angelica gets up and gives him a fancy notepad and set of gold dip pens with white feathers at the top and three tubs of ink. Each pen has his name engraved on them, and the inks are black, blue, and red. Alexander gasps when he sees all of it, getting up immediately to hug Angelica, a rare occurrence since they were both very non-touchy people. "You're a good guy, Alexander. No matter how much I mom you." He laughs and pretends to fight as she ruffles his long hair. 

Eliza goes after her sister. The box she hands him is slim and wide but heavy, wrapped perfectly in plain white and blue striped paper, and it's all very Eliza. Alexander bounces it in his hand a few times, marveling at how oddly heavy it is. When Alex opens it, he cries. "No, Eliza, you can't... you didn't have to... this is why..." He tries to say through his tears. Alex wipes them to keep them from ruining the box below him. A new laptop. A new laptop. Alexander repeats it to himself over and over again in his head. "Eliza I-" She cuts him off with a hush. "I wanted to. Honestly it pained me to watch you try and use the poor old thing you have. And don't worry I didn't pay for it all by myself, I had some help." With disbelieving tears in his eyes, Alexander stands up unsteadily and hobbles over to Eliza, sniffling grossly into her ear as they hug. "I have half a mind to make you return it." He says to her between tears and snot. "Never." Eliza replies squeezing Alex once before letting him go sit back by John. 

"Well," Alex says, wiping the snot from his nose, "Now that I feel thoroughly gross and greedy... cake?" With a laugh everyone got up and grabbed a slice, and if Alex fed John a piece with a giggle and then proceeded to kiss the sugary taste from his mouth in the kitchen once everyone else was back in the living room, well, nobody needed to know.

They played games and watched dumb TV shows throughout the rest of the night, deciding to leave the alcohol in the fridge since they all had work the next day. At some point, Aaron Burr showed up, neutrally polite as ever, to wish Hamilton a happy birthday and press a $10 gift card to Starbucks into his hands saying, "It's not very personal, but it'll at least be of use to you." He grabbed a piece of cake to go, and it was all very weird for Alexander. 

It got even weirder when Jefferson and Madison stopped by. They didn't even come in when they did. James stood in front of Jefferson and gave Alexander a small hug. He handed him a small bag that said "From Jefferson and Madison" on the tag in Thomas' calculated handwriting. Alex tried to decline it at first. "You guys didn't have to get me anything. Honestly, this American birthday thing is weird." They both laughed and Jefferson said "Just be happy and open it Hamilton so I can go home." For once, there was no heat in his tone, saying it like they often participate in playful banter with one another. Inside was an on-the-go a coffee mug with lid with the words "Never Gonna Be President" on it in bold red white and blue. Alexander laughs hard like it's an inside joke (and technically, he thinks, it is). They wave goodbye, declining cake like the weirdos they are, and leave with out ever entering Alexander's apartment. 

When Lafayette and Hercules finally leave an hour after everyone else it's only 9pm, and maybe John and Alex put Lafayette's gift to good use, maybe they don't, but either way at the end of the night when they're lying next to each other ready to go to sleep, Alexander can't help but think he was right earlier. The past doesn't matter to him anymore, it's not going to come back like he always feared. He's here now, and he's got people who care about him, and that's all he needs. He's happy, in love, and satisfied. And that's all he needs, he thinks, as he falls asleep in John's arms. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Write in the comments what you think Lafayette's gift was XD (if you guess it I'll give you a gold star)!  
> Enjoyed it? Read my other Hamilton series HamilSquad!


End file.
